


The Pain Never Stops

by PhoenixFlames123



Category: Nofandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFlames123/pseuds/PhoenixFlames123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say the pain eases as the years go by..but that isn't true..cause that pain never stops.  (Slow updates!! I'll try my best to update frequently!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I looked out of the bus window as we passed by multiple orange leafed trees, today's my first day of kindergarten and I'm so hyped for it! Mommy dressed me in my pink dress that has little white bunnies on it, she tied my red hair into pigtails and put my white slip on shoes over my socked covered feet. "I hope I make a lot of friends..maybe then someone will like me for who I am.." I muttered as I played with one of my pigtails, when the bus pulled up in front of the school I eagerly got out of my seat and made my way off the yellow vehicle. I bumped into this girl and dropped my barbie lunch bucket, "Hey watch you're going, kid!" The girl yelled as she stormed off, I sighed heavily as I picked up my lunch bucket and walked into the school. "Ah, you must be Sage Knight! So nice to have you in our class today my name is Miss Jean if you could take a seat at the front table we can all get ourselves situated!" The teacher known as Miss Jeans spoke a little too cheerfully, I blinked my blue eyes at her as I took a seat next to a girl with black hair, green eyes, and really pale skin. She was wearing jeans, a pink shirt, and sneakers she probably didn't have to dress up like how I did. "Hi, my name is Sage what's your name?" I asked her as I sat beside her listening to the teacher talk, she looked at me and smiled softly as she replied: "My name is Cassie but my parents call me Cass it's nice to meet you, Sage." I grinned widely at her as I turned to face the teacher, 'Okay off to a good start! Maybe she'll be my friend..I'll ask if she'll be my friend at lunch hopefully she'll say yes!' I thought as I wrote down my ABC's as we were instructed to do. When the bell for lunch rang our teacher made us line up in a straight line at the door and told us to walk down to the cafeteria, "Hey Cass wanna sit with me when we get to the cafeteria?" I whispered in her ear so no one could hear me ask, I heard her giggle as she replied in a hushed tone "Sure thing Sage." I walked into the cafeteria carrying my lunch bucket, I took a seat at one of the tables and waited for Cassie to get her lunch from the lunch ladies. "You don't eat school lunch, Sage?" Cassie asked as she sat beside me, I looked at her tray and saw that she had a slice of pepperoni pizza on it. "No there are certain things I can't eat so my mommy likes to make sure that I'll have the right foods to eat while I'm at school." I replied as I zipped open my lunch bucket, I pulled out a green apple and took a bite from it. "Looks like to me that you eat a lot of healthy food." Cassie pointed out as she took a bite from her pizza, I looked into my lunch bucket and noticed a granola bar, carrots, and grapes were a part of my lunch for today. I smiled at my new friend and said "This food doesn't upset my tummy like other foods do so I have to eat like this," Cassie gave me a weird look but shrugged and continued to eat her pizza. After lunch was over it was story time in the classroom, Miss Jean had us all sit on the reading carpet I, of course, made sure to sit beside Cassie. "Alright, class today we're going to be reading The Three Little Pigs if you have any questions about the story I'll be sure to answer them once the story is over." As Miss Jean was reading a lot of my classmates had fallen asleep even Cassie but I don't blame her she seemed pretty tired, "And the pigs lived happily ever after..Now are there any questions about the story?" Miss Jean asked, I raised my pale hand and smiled at her. She smiled back and asked "Yes? What is your question, Sage?" I slowly put my hand down while replying "Why say they lived happily ever after? There's no such thing as that so.,why do you lie?" Miss Jean looked shocked by my question but she laughed it off, "It's only a fairy tale dear no need to be so literal about it now wake up the others it's time for recess!" After school was over I sat on the same bus that I rode this morning, I stared at the window to watch the leafs on the tree sway as the wind blew. 'What did she mean by being literal.It's true.Happily ever afters don't exist so why to lie to us?' I thought as the bus pulled up to my bus stop, I got off the bus and began to walk down the sidewalk to my two stories white house, the windows had blue shutters on them that didn't close. I walked up to the porch but stopped when I heard a loud scream coming from inside, "Mommy!?" I yelled as I swung open the front door. To my horror there stood a man in a black mask pulling a bloodied knife out of my mother's dead body, I began to hyperventilate as I backed up against the wall. My fear was beginning to choke me as the man took a few steps towards me, "Don't worry brat I won't kill you, I was only here to fulfill my mission and I did so now goodbye." The man's raspy voice rang through my ears as he left my house, I whimpered as I ran over to my mother's corpse. "M-Mommy wake up! P-Please! D-Daddy will be home..w-we have t-to make d-dinner.." My voice began to crack as I allowed me tears to flow down my pale face, my mother's once sterling white shirt was now stained red with her own blood. Her once straightened strawberry blonde hair was all knotted and matted with blood, the look of fear never leaving her face. "Sage? Oh my, God Sage honey what happened!?" My father's voice sounded panicked as he ran from the front door over to me and my mother's body. I sniffled and looked up at him tears brimming my vibrant blue eyes as I asked "D-Daddy w-where's mommy? I-Is she in h-heaven w-with grandma?" I could see tears fill my father's green eyes as he pulled me into a tight embrace, "Y-Yes sweetie..m-mommy is in heaven..s-she's in a better place." He whispered as he held me tightly stroking my hair. A few days passed since the incident with the masked man, daddy and I already had mommy's funeral.I miss her so much. People keep telling me it's going to be alright, that the pain will stop but in all honesty, I don't think this overbearing pain will ever stop. Every time I look at daddy he tends to tear up a little, I think he thinks I'm ugly but he tells me it's cause I look like mommy. I went back to school on Monday but I didn't talk to anyone, not even Cassie I was too afraid to even speak to anyone. Everybody always asks me if I'm okay I just smile and say yes I'm okay, but on the inside, I'm not okay.I could've helped mommy if only I'd gotten home sooner. After school that day I came home to see daddy drinking, he's been buying more alcohol lately, maybe he misses mommy. I went up to my room, I shut and locked the door as I slid down it onto the floor. I allowed my tears to fall as I muttered: "I-It's my fault mommy's gone..I-I'm a terrible daughter..p-please forgive me God..p-please."


	2. Chapter 2

I stared blankly at my tenth grade English teacher as she rambled on about tonight's homework, I began to play with a strand of my red hair out of the boredom she was inflicting upon everyone. "Pst Sage, I'm going to have a party at my house tonight my parents won't be there you in?" Cassie whispered as she tapped on my shoulder, I glanced back her and replied quietly "Sure but as long as there is a lot of booze there." Cassie grinned at me signaling that there was going to be alcohol at the party, since my mother has been dead my father and I have drifted a part from each other. I still talk to him about some things but half the time he doesn't even know I'm there cause of the whore he's with now, I remember the conversation we had this morning. "Sage I'll be coming home late tonight Kayla and I have some business to attend to in Portland," dad said as he fixed his black tie. I rolled my eyes as I continued to pack my lunch for today, "By business you mean get a room at some fancy hotel and fuck all weekend?" I asked with fake sweetness. My dad looked up at me, hurt was in his eyes as he replied "Sage..sweetie please don't speak to me in that type of manner and I swear to you it's business this time nothing is going to happen." I scoffed and grabbed my bagged lunch and book bag "Yeah you said that the last time, bye dad have fun with your whore." That's where our conversation ended, he seemed sincere this time but he seemed sincere the other times too. When the bell finally rang for lunch I grabbed my stuff and bolted out the classroom door, "Damn Knight you was in a hurry to leave." Cassie spoke as she walked up beside me. I rolled my eyes at her and replied "Miss Henderson is always ranting about today's homework I've already gotten it done so there was no need for me to stick around for the end of her little speech." Cassie grabbed my arm stopping me from walking, "Wait you already got tonight's homework done? How the hell did you manage that?" She asked with confusion in her voice. I chuckled and looked at her saying "I got it off of Stacy she's in Miss Henderson's first period she gave me all the answers," Cassie's jaw dropped as she replied "You lucky bitch! How are you able to get the answer's from Stacy StoneWell!? She wouldn't even help me with my Biology homework!" I smirked as I said "Let's just say I got Stacy wrapped around my pretty little finger." I walked into the cafeteria and picked the table in the far right upper corner of the room, "What do you mean by that? Has Stacy done something ridiculous? I need details Knight!" Cassie demanded as she took the seat next to me. I pulled a green apple out of my bagged lunch and took a bite from it, as I chewed the apple up I remembered my little findings of Miss Stacy StoneWell. I was running to the gym so I could avoid Mister Davidson he's the principal of ColdWater high and he had found me skipping in the second floor girls bathroom. I ran into the girl's locker room and hid in one of the gym locker's, lucky me he didn't check the lockers when he came into the room. "Josh I told you not to call me while I'm at school!" I heard a familiar feminine voice yell as they entered the locker room, I opened the locker door slightly so I could peek out. There stood Stacy StoneWell, her waist length blond hair was tied up into a pony tail and her skinny form was covered in a pink spaghetti strap tank top and booty shorts that almost showed her ass. "Look last weekend was only one time! Josh you got me drunk it doesn't matter what I said! Wait what? You'd pay how much!?" I blinked and grinned like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland, 'So Stacy is a slut? Who would have thought!' I thought as I climbed out of the locker quietly. "Fine Josh, I'll do one more round this weekend but that is it!" Stacy yelled into the phone as she snapped it shut, "Well well seems like to me that princess Stacy here is the biggest slut in ColdWater high!" I exclaimed as I began to laugh at her shocked expression. "S-Sage!? H-How much of that did you hear!?" She yelled taking a step forward, I took a small step back and smirked at her as I replied "I heard enough to know that you're a whore Stacy." She began to blush furiously as stood in her place shaking, "Now it would be a shame if the school ever found out about your little predicament." Stacy gasped at my words, she spoke with a shaky voice "S-Sage please! I-I'll do anything! J-Just please don't tell everyone please!" I grinned wide as I said "Give me your English homework for the rest of this year and your secret is safe with me StoneWell." As I finished up the story Cassie was left staring at me in shock, "So let me get this straight..you're blackmailing Stacy so she'll give you her English homework?" She asked, I finished eating my apple and nodded smirking. "Whoa..Knight that is hardcore and a bitch move I'm so proud of you!" She exclaimed as she hugged me, I chuckled while hugging her back and replying "I figured you'd say that Cass." Cassie let go of me and squealed loudly, I flinched and asked "Why the fuck are you squealing!?" Just then Cassie grabbed me by my cheeks and forced my head to turn to the left, I groaned as I saw Jayson Shaw walking over to our table. "Look at the brown eyed beauty! Ugh~ he makes me melt in the good way~!" Cassie exclaimed as she sunk down in her seat, I rolled my eyes at her. Jayson is a brown eyed, brown haired, tan so called bad boy who thinks he is all that just cause he rides a motorcycle to school. "Sup ladies?" Jayson asked as he sat down in a chair propping his feet up on the table, I scoffed and said "Nothing much wannabe now what the hell are you doing over here?" Cassie slapped my arm causing me to flinch. "What Sage means to say is- Hey Jayson~ What do you need?" She asked with a flirty tone of voice, 'Oh god- She's doing it again!' I thought as I played with a strand of my hair. Jayson grinned at her and replied "Heard you was throwing a party tonight my boys and I were wondering if we could come." I could tell Cassie was internally squealing but I just ignored it, "Of course you can come! Sage and I would be delighted if you and your friends came to my party tonight! Wouldn't we Sage?" Cassie asked with excitement, I sighed heavily and said in mock excitement "Totally Jayson! It will be super fun for you to join us!" Jayson could sense my sarcasm, he smiled at me and said "Ya know Sage you should smile more, smiling suits you." I dropped the fake smile and replied quietly "Don't tell me to fucking smile you biker wannabe..get the hell away from our table." Cassie blinked at me in shock, "Don't pay no mind Jayson! She's..just not good with other people you can still come to the party it was nice talking to you!" She spoke as she grabbed my arm pulling me away. "Sage? Sage what was that about? You got..well scary back there." Cassie asked as she dragged me into the girls bathroom, I looked at her and replied "I don't like when people tell me to smile..there is nothing to smile about." The bell ranged for fifth period, I left the bathroom and speed walked to the classroom hoping I wouldn't have to explain myself to Cassie. I got into my history class and took the seat at the back of the room, 'Don't ever tell me to smile..there is never anything to smile about.' I thought as I pulled out my history book and turned to page fifty-nine.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat at Cassie's kitchen table picking at the bowl of chips that I had, the music was loud and annoying so were the people. "Hey!" Cassie called over the music as she walked into the kitchen holding a bottle of beer, I could smell the alcohol on her breath it was disgusting. "Hey..how much have you drank tonight?" I asked as I made her sit down in the chair next to me, she grinned drunkenly at me as she slurred "I-I've like seven why? This like makes my eighth one!" I sighed heavily and took the beer from her. "No more drinking and I mean it Cass if I see you with another bottle of beer this party is over got it?" I spoke with a motherly tone, Cassie rolled her eyes at me and slurred "A-Alright mom- jeez Knight loosen up some! Come dance with me~!" I groaned and allowed Cassie to pull me into the living room that's where the music was, not to mention the drunk and high teenagers. "Cass you know I don't like to dance when other people are around." I hissed into her ear but she only ignored me and began to dance to the loud thumping music, I rubbed my temples and started to dance with her hoping no one would notice. "Damn everyone Knight's got some moves~," Jayson's voice spoke from behind me I glared and turned around to see him swaying to the beat of the music. "See Sage! I told you people would like your dancing! Now move that booty girl!!" Cassie yelled has she tried to make my hips move, I blushed in embarrassment and stormed up the stairs to her parent's bedroom. "Whoa hey? Why'd you leave? You're dancing was a nice sight you know." Jayson's voice sounded from the doorway of Mister and Misses Newman's bedroom, I looked up at him and glared "How about you go watch Cassie dance and leave me the hell alone wannabe." I said with hatred in my voice. "Maybe I don't want to watch her dance..what's with you? Since eighth grade you've always been bitchy to people except Cass." Jayson spoke as he walked into the room shutting the door behind him, I flexed my fingers trying to keep my nerves calm but that was becoming difficult. "Being bitchy is my new skill, you got a problem with it wannabe?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm, "I actually do..Sage I've been trying to get to know you better since middle school but you always get bitchy and call me a wannabe, why exactly do you do that?" He asked as he sat down next to me on the bed. I could feel my heart rate speed up as I thought about that day, the dreadful day that made me this way..that made me distant from other people besides Cassie. "You wouldn't understand wannabe..now get out." I whispered trying to keep my cool. "What wouldn't I understand Sage? You have to tell me so I can understand," Jayson spoke softly as he tried to take a hold of one my hands. I pulled my hand away and said "Even if I tell you, you still won't understand..I'm too fucked up to be understood..Cassie barely understands me but she doesn't ask questions..but you oh I know you'll ask me tons of questions." I muttered as I picked at my nails, I could see my hands trembling from the god awful memory. "Would you at least give me a chance?" Jayson asked sounding a bit irritated at me, I glanced at him and gave a small sad smile as I replied "I refuse to let anyone in besides Cassie..I'm scared to get too close to someone..I'm not even that close to Cass..if you want to know so bad..ask Cassie tomorrow at school..but don't you dare try to shower me in pity..I don't need your pity nor do I want it." I stood up from the bed and left the room leaving Jayson silent and confused, I grabbed my jacket off of the hook in the closet and made my way outside. "Sage! Where ya going!? The party is just getting started!" Cassie yelled from the front door, I turned to face her and yelled back "I gotta get home to make supper for dad! Sorry for leaving so early!" Cassie only nodded and shut the door, I let out a sigh of irritation as I walked down the side walk to my house. I walked down the side walk with my hands in the pockets of my hoodie, pictures of my mother's gruesome death flashed through my mind causing me to stop in my tracks. "W-Why do this now..I-I don't want to remember now..j-just let me go home." I whispered as I continued to walk, but the annoying voice in the back of my head kept saying "Look at what you done Sage! You've let your mother die! This is all your fault!" My body began to shake causing my teeth to chatter, tears slid down my cheeks slowly as I continued to walk down the side walk. "I-I'm s-sorry..I-I'm s-so sorry mommy.." I spoke as my voice began to crack from the urge to cry. I turned left and walked up the walkway to my light blue two story house, the lights were off so that meant dad hasn't came home from his "business" in Portland yet. I put the house key into the lock and turned it causing it to make a click sound, I opened the door expecting the fresh scent of cinnamon as usual but it was replaced by the hard smell of metallic. I covered my nose trying not to gag from the retched smell, I flicked on the lights to see my mother's lifeless corpse laying there. My eyes widened in fear as I realized my memory had came true, "N-No t-that's n-not possible..m-mommy?" I whispered as I began to sob quietly, "Sage? Sage sweetie snap out of it!" My father's voice yelled causing me to blink, but when I blinked my mother was no longer there dead on the floor except my father was in front of me in his pajama pants and glasses holding my shoulders. "D-Dad? I-I thought you were still in P-Portland?" I asked dazed and confused, he pulled me into a tight hug and replied "I had to cancel the meeting Dale messed up again at work and I had to stay to fix his mess." I whimpered softly and hugged him tightly, "I-I miss mommy dad.." I whispered. I could feel my dad's body shake as he tightened his grip around my small body, "I-I miss her too baby girl..h-has the images been coming back?" He asked gently, I sniffled and nodded my head slightly. He sighed heavily as he stroked my hair, "I'm going to tell Jackie about this..she needs to know that the images are still occurring." He spoke softly. I glanced up at him and whispered "S-She'll put me back on those pills..they make me sick.." He stroked my cheek softly and said "I'll tell her not to maybe she can find another way to get rid of them..but for now..go and get some rest, you can stay home tomorrow if you want..I don't want you to panic while at school." I nodded and walked up the stairs to my room, I skipped taking a shower and slipped into my pajamas which was only a pair of shorts and a tank top. Before I laid down I said my nightly prayer "Dear God..I hope my mommy is okay with you..and I hope you make me and dad better..we really need you right now..more than ever..and please..keep Cassie safe she's still drinking..amen." I climbed into bed and pulled my covers over me, I snuggled into the blue comforter and closed my eyes 'If Cass tells Jayson he better not say one word to anyone about it..if he does he'll wish he never met me.' I thought before I allowed sleep to over take my worn out body, the next morning I decided to take up dad's offer on staying home. I was sitting on the couch reading the Dragonbane until my cell phone rang, "Hello?" I answered. "Sage I'll be getting home late tonight Dale messed up again so I have to stay over time to fix it, if you feel uneasy any you can go to Cassie's but be sure to be back before nine you know the curfew if you need anything just call me okay?" My dad spoke with an edge to his voice, "Alright dad I love you try not to kill Dale this time." I replied holding in a giggle, he groaned loudly and hung up. I continued to read my book but I had the overwhelming feeling of being watched, it felt like a figure from my past was watching me from somewhere in the house. "Well well the brat seems to be all grown up now." I tensed up on impulse as I recognized that voice..it was the voice of my mother's killer.


	4. Chapter 4

I tried to get up off the couch and make a run for it, but the man who had killed my mother grabbed me by my waist stopping me. "L-Let me go!" I yelled as I thrashed around in his grip trying to break free, "Now where is the fun in that? You know you sound just like your mother when you scream." He spoke softly I could hear the smirk in his voice. I began to kick my legs hoping that I would kick him where the sun didn't shine, "Stop kicking around you little brat I need you to pass a message to your father!" The man yelled as he pinned me to the wall roughly, I whimpered as I glanced at him hoping I could see his face. He was wearing the same mask that he had on when I first saw him, "Tell your father that he is losing his patience with what he wants from him, tell him he has a week to get the girl if he doesn't then I'll be paying a visit again." He whispered harshly as he grabbed a handful of my red and pulled my head back making me look at him. "O-Okay I'll tell him..b-but please l-let me go." I muttered as I felt tears well up in my eyes, he smirked at me and released me, "Oh and by the way while I was killing your mother she kept saying 'Don't hurt my baby girl' I didn't hurt you but if your father doesn't keep to his word you'll be next to your mother within a week." He spoke matter of fact as he walked out of the front door, I slid down the wall and pulled my knees to my chest. I allowed hushed tears to slide down my pale cheeks as I tried to calm my shaking form down, after a few minutes of sitting on the floor I got up and grabbed my phone calling my dad. "Sage? Is everything alright sweetie?" He asked with a concerned tone of voice, "T-The man w-who killed mommy was just here..h-he s-said that y-you owe him something..h-he said you had to bring him a girl..w-what was the meaning daddy?" I spoke with a rushed voice as I tried to keep my composure. "Sage I want you to lock the door I'm coming home alright? Do not open that door for nobody unless it's me do you understand?" My father spoke with certain stern tone to his voice, I told him I would and hung up the phone. I stood up on my shaking legs and walked over to the front door locking the deadbolt, I slowly walked over to the couch and sat down hugging my knees tightly. 'I'll be okay..dad will protect me..but..how does that man know my dad? Does dad know who the man is? Who does the man want my dad to deliver?' I thought about these things until my thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the front door. The sound caused me to jump out of impulse, I got up slowly and made my way over to the door. I looked through the peephole and saw Cass standing there holding a white paper bag in her left hand, I unlocked the door and opened it pulling her in fast. "Whoa Sage is everything alright? You look like you just saw a ghost." She asked with a confused tone of voice, I looked at her as I began to pace back and forth out of fear, "The man who killed my mother was just here..he threatened me I think he wants to kill me." I said as I looked at her with fear in my eyes. "Whoa okay calm down, did you call the police?" She asked I shook my head as I began to bite on my thumb nail. "I called my dad he's on his way home..the man knows my dad..h-he wanted me to tell my dad something." I replied softly as I sat down on the couch, Cass blinked at my startled reaction and sat down beside me. "Hey it's alright calm down..your dad will know what to do it'll be okay..he needs to call the cops on this creep." Cass spoke calmly as she sat the white bag on the coffee table, I wiped my nose with my shirt sleeve as I glanced at the bag. "W-Whats in the bag?" I asked as I looked at her curiously, Cass smiled at me as she replied "Jayson brought you doughnuts.I told him about what happened when you was six. He said that you gave me permission to tell him about it." I nodded my head as I grabbed the bag and opened it up, there were two frosted doughnuts in it and one glazed. I picked up the glazed doughnut and took a bite from it, "Mm~ this a good doughnut." I said as I took another bite, "I would hope so they're from Beth's Doughnut Shop, I told Jay that it was your favorite pastry place." Cass replied as she took out one of the frosted doughnuts, "To be completely honest with you Sage I think Jayson likes you.I mean I know I have a crush on him but that doesn't matter if you like him back you can have him." Cassie explained as she took a bite from her doughnut, I rolled my eyes at her as I finished my doughnut. Once all the doughnuts were gone I decided to get us a glass of milk from the kitchen, I looked out the window and saw my dad's red Toyota pull into the driveway. My dad's face held anger and fear on it, I walked back into the living room carrying the two glasses of milk. "My dad's home I don't know if he'll let you stay..but he might," I told Cass as I handed her milk to her. She nodded as she took a sip of her milk, my dad walked into the house and went straight over to me pulling him into a tight embrace. "Sage honey..I'm going to send you to your grandmother for a few weeks she'll be sending you to school..after I fix this mess I will come and get you I promise you." He whispered as he hugged me tighter, I blinked and looked up at him replying "What is going on dad?" He closed his eyes for a brief moment, it was like he was contemplating on telling me the truth about what's happening. "I'll explain later sweetie..just please go pack you a few items of clothing to take to your grandmother's..we'll be leaving soon." He spoke calmly as he walked up the stairs to his room, "Will we still be able to hang out Sage? Also..your dad seems really off about all of this." Said Cass has she walked to the front door, I took in a breath and replied: "Yea we can..and I know but I trust him he'll tell me when he is ready..I'll see you tomorrow at school alright?" Cass nodded her head and walked out the door, I went upstairs to my room and began to pack a few outfits and some night clothes. I added my laptop and charger into the suitcase as well, I zipped it shut and carried it down stairs. "Ready to go sweetie?" My dad asked as he held the front door open for me, I nodded and walked outside to my dad's car. I put my suitcase in the back seat and got into the passenger side putting my seat belt on, I leaned my head back and closed my eyes thinking 'Please let my dad be safe..please put an end to our misery..and please put an end to the bastard who killed my mother.' The next morning my grandmother dropped me off in front of the school, "Can you please tell me if dad calls grandma? I'm worried about him." I asked her as I kissed her cheek, she gave me a sympathetic smile as she replied "I'll be sure to tell you honey now go have a good day."


End file.
